Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch (CTaRAOLD)
This is how Into the Wizard of Oz World and Defeating the Wicked Witch goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Ryan and the others come out of the portal and onto a yellow brick road in Oz Batman: We are not in Gotham anymore. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We can, like, see that. Evil Anna: I think this is Oz. Where Tino and his friends been to. Evil Ryan: Ivy, Gandalf and I would've have a more fun journey on the back of that Balrog. Ryan F-Freeman: Are Princess Anna and Elsa ok? Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Ryan. Batman: It's so.. Princess Ivy and Batman: Colourful. Cody Fairbrother: Yes. It is very nice. Gandalf: I agree with you, Cody. It is rather pleasant. checks her relic scanner Evil Ryan: The Mercolts are angry because two of my friends, the Dark Stars and I are remembered by everyone. flashback Evil Ryan: Like I said, Mercolts. Everyone is going to remember us and the Dark Stars by the time we're done. Aglode: This isn't over! Evil Anna: Too bad. So sad. Aglode: You ignored what I said to you. My brothers and I'll won't become friends with you. But as rivals. C'mon, boys. Mercolts strut angrily into a portal Agalope: Thanks, Evil Ryan. You helped us be remembered by all.Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Thanks, Agalope. Looks like we are adored by all. smiles and the flashback ends Evil Ryan: Aww. Good times.coughs I hope the Dark Stars are here with us. Ryan was about to tell Henry he saw the Dark Stars Evil Anna: I hope it's the Dark Stars. I did the right thing for Paradox to rid the worlds of Duel Monsters. Dark Stars arrive Radne: Hey, Bertram my boyfriend. kisses him on the cheek Evil Anna: Looks like Bertram is a smitten kitten. Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: What did I say? Evil Ryan: You said that he was a smitten kitten. Ryan F-Freeman: I can't see Robin here. Or Metalbeard and Frodo for that matter. notices a glow on Bumblebee Evil Ryan: Wow, Bee. You're glowing. I did saw Ryan turn into a swan before. Ryan F-Freeman: Wyldstyle? You're still tracking the signal? Wyldstyle: Yes, Ryan. Is this Princess Odette with us? turns to see the Toa from Metru Nui and Princess Odette Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Vakama! Rigby (EG): Sister! Twilight Sparkle: Nokama! Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Odette followed us here. Princess Odette: I told the Toa about what Gandalf said, Ryan. I'll come with you and Twilight. (EG) and the others gasps Ryan F-Freeman: No! You mean..? Hu-huh! Odette, Odette, you've made me so happy. Twilight and I'll be good friends for you, you'll see. I'll help Twilight with alliance making, I'll make Cody and the Rainbooms some nice outfits and I'm going to write a postcard. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Odette, oh... Crash Bandicoot: What's got into Ryan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think he's having one of his moments, Crash. smells some poppies and then hears singing Matau T. Monkey: Who's that singing? Wyldstyle: Is that.... singing? looks to see Dorothy and her friends singing Ryan F-Freeman: It's Dorothy and friends. listens Ryan F-Freeman: I think they're singing about the wizard of Oz. Gandalf: It's not just singing. It's a singing scarecrow. Amongst other oddities. Batman: The Scarecrow! I knew it. Thomas: Batman, Batman, Batman. That's not the scarecrow from your universe. Sci-Ryan: This is all Morro's fault. Wyldstyle: I think they're going crazy. and Batman runs after Dorothy and friends Gandalf: Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume. and Batman got up to Dorothy and her friends Sci-Ryan: Hello. Scarecrow is coming with us. Dorothy: Another one to join us on our journey! And what have you missing? thinks Batman: A sense of humor. Hand him over. Dorothy: But why ever would we do that? Thomas: It's okay. He just thinks that the scarecrow from this world is a villain. Sci-Ryan: I still think Morro is a heartless villain. Tin Man: No. I'm heartless. He's brainless. laughs Scarecrow: Who is Morro? portal opens up Cowardly Lion: I s...s...see something scary! Tin Man: What? Is it Toto again? Dorothy: Oh my! You are heartless! Oh no! Not another tornado! Ryan F-Freeman: Dorothy! and her friends get sucked in and then Ryan hears a cackle Gandalf: What on Middle-Earth is going on? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset didn't open that portal. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. Is that one of the pieces from the gateway? Batman: Yes. Let's grab it and get out of this place! Evil Ryan: This will be so easy. Ryan saw the Wicked Witch of the West Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You just have to jinx it, Evil me? Wicked Witch of the West: Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy, so long! noticed the Keystone Wicked Witch of the West: What's that? Something magical? It looks so pretty... it feels so powerful. They can't have it. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: It looks like we not the only ones interested in the gateway bits. Gandalf: You may be right. Wicked Witch of the West: Get away from my propriety! Whatever it is. Batman: We got monkey dive bombers! Sci-Ryan: Look out. Ryan F-Freeman: Dive bombers? Matau T. Monkey: Ugh. That place makes Odette's world and Cloud Cuckooland look normal, Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle: Your right. Witch uses magic and attacks Matau Matau T. Monkey: his magic to make a shield Not this time. Wicked Witch of the West: So, you won't take a warning, eh? I'll take care of you now.wickedly Gandalf: What dark sorcery is this? Evil Ryan: the Wicked Witch of the West You shall not pass! Witch attacks Matau again but misses Matau T. Monkey: Missed!a raspberry at the witch Wicked Witch of the West: You bothersome little worm! I'll get you for that! Matau T. Monkey: Nope. But, that is.a rock at the witch Wicked Witch of the West: Ow! That hurts, you chimp! Bertram T. Monkey: Flying monkeys?! Just as Batman thought today can't get more strange. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. These blue chimps must be exterminated! Wicked Witch of the West: A spell to hold the progress ahead, to freeze to bind my foes in red! Meg Griffin: Not this time. a boomerang at the Witch Wicked Witch of the West: OW! I'll teach pesky trouble makers like you to get in my way! Matau T. Monkey: FORE!!his Keyblade at the Witch then she hits the flying monkeys Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, Matau T. Monkey! And that giant dog too! Batman: I'm a bat... man. Wicked Witch of the West: Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle! Rigby (EG): Oh no you don't! (EG) tries to get the Keystone but the flying monkey got it first Wicked Witch of the West: You'll have to be faster then that, Prince Rigby. Without my sister's ruby slippers, you're no match for me. Away, my pretties! AWAY!! Ryan F-Freeman: PRINCE RIGBY?! Rigby: Did that witch say "Prince"? Agalope: Yes, my mer-master, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Mer-master? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes